


While You Were Asleep

by regina_stellaris



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris
Summary: Prompt by Rabbit:Khadgar wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling randy, but Anduin is a heavy sleeper.





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xRabbitx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/gifts).



> I wrote this for the Secret Santa 2016 for Rabbit and am now uploading it! Happy Secret Santa once more, Rabbit <3

Khadgar doesn't know what wakes him up. Perhaps it is the noise the guard makes as he patrols the corridor before their room in armor that is just a tad too loose; perhaps it is a particularly loud snore from his lover. He isn't sure. Lying in a comfortable bed next to a very warm Lothar should be enough to take him under again, yet his eyes remain open. 

He feels horniness buzzing in his veins, just simmering below the surface of his skin. Only a few moments later has his cock hard in his pants, rubbing against the stiff linen of his undergarments. Randy as he is right now, he turns to his lover who is snoring quietly, the hair from his mustache moving with every nasal exhale. 

Brown eyes watch him for a moment; the darkness of the night does its best to smooth the wrinkles around Lothar's eyes, makes him look younger than he actually is. Then his gaze wanders to the red lips sitting in his lover's face, and he imagines how he kisses them, how those lips run down his body to swallow his stiff cock into a hungry mouth. He groans as a surge of arousal washes through him at the mere thought, props himself up on his elbow and bends his head towards Lothar's ear. The sheets rustle as he whispers into it.

“Anduin?” No reaction. He tries again, a little louder this time. “Anduin!”

Again, nothing. For a moment, Khadgar gives into the temptation and sinks back into the cushion with gusto, his lips pursed, looking for all the world like a petulant child. The image holds a moment before a sigh escapes him, though. He knows that Lothar is dead tired, and therefore sleeps deeply tonight. The routine patrol in Elwynn Forest had gone south, and on top of that his lover had been stuck with nosy nobles and incompetent diplomats all day afterwards. Lothar deserves to sleep. 

That doesn’t mean that Khadgar has to like the current situation. 

To resist the temptation of jerking off, he crosses his arms over his chest, then nudges Lothar once more. The commander merely snores particularly loud and moves about a little, but his slumber continues. Khadgar groans once more, horny as he is. What to do, what to do? 

A thought strikes him, an idea the both of them had discussed once, so abstract that he chuckles over it for a few moments. Then curiosity takes over. Could he really pull this off? Could he do it? Take Lothar’s cock into his body and fuck himself on it while the older man stays asleep?

The  _ raw want  _ surging through him as the plan forms in his head is mindblowing. It has Khadgar short of breath, makes the young man lick his suddenly dry lips. How long could he do it before the pleasure would wake his lover up? He isn’t sure. 

But he wants to find out.

Carefully he slips out of bed. The air that greets him is quite cold compared to the warmth beneath the blanket, but he knows his body is going to get used to it in a matter of minutes, especially with the idea planning out in his mind. His heart beats in excitement and anticipation as his fingers find the oil he and Lothar usually use. It smells faintly of the herbs it had been made from, Khadgar realizes absentmindedly as he uncorks the small vial, then proceeds to shove his trousers to his feet, steps out of them. He lies them out before him as not to have to kneel on the cold stone floor when he prepares himself, and only the thought makes his dick twitch. So horny is he that he cannot get on all fours fast enough.

While he smears oil on the fingers of his right hand, he thinks about what he is about to do with his lover, and his breath hitches in his throat. Lothar and he talked about it, once, when Lothar had come home from a mission, horny and desperate, and had woken Khadgar up from a slumber before they’d fucked like mad. It was then that Khadgar had told his lover to just take him if he was asleep already; that he didn’t mind waking up with Lothar’s dick pounding into him. Aside from turning the warrior on beyond compare, enough to inspire round two, Lothar had told Khadgar the same. 

They hadn’t had time to go through with it, yet, though, sad as it was.

Until today. 

With his heart pounding in his throat, Khadgar reaches around and lightly touches the puckered hole that leads inside his body. He has all the time in the world to tease himself, to touch it lightly, to be a little more forceful when his nail scratches. But soon he wants more, and finally, after several minutes, lets his finger sink into himself with care. 

Keeping in moans shouldn’t be as hard as it is, really, but it takes all of Khadgar’s willpower not to cry in pleasure at the intrusion. He is long past that stage where a finger inside him is uncomfortable, since he and Lothar have sex all the time. Instead, it has become something to look forward to, especially since it carries the promise of more in its wake. Thus Khadgar is always happy to have a few fingers inside him, be it his own or Lothar’s -- he secretly prefers Lothar’s, because his beautiful warrior knows exactly how to work him open, how to make him come undone from just a few touches -- and right now is no exception.

A second finger joins the first. The arm that keeps him upright starts to quiver, so aroused is he. His hips jerk backwards, try to get the fingers deeper inside him, and he obliges somewhat, but tries not to touch his prostate. He knows he is far too keyed up right now as not to come the moment he nudges it, and therefore leaves it alone for the time being. He then proceeds to push his fingers in and out, in and out of himself.

Before long, the sensations have him panting needily, trying to rein in the noises he wants to make. He is not used to being this quiet, as Lothar likes it when he is a little louder in bed; it really takes concentration for him not to be resolved to a moaning and begging mess. Especially since his lover is still completely asleep and not in the slightest bit aware of what Khadgar is doing right now.

Khadgar knows that he will not be able to do this for very long, though, before he cannot resist the temptation of an orgasm anymore. As the third finger slides into him, he has to bite his lip as not to moan, and finishes the fingering fast and sloppily, ready for something much bigger inside of him. 

Although his legs shake, he manages to stand up. He feels some of the oil running down his thighs, and shudders when he realizes that the patterns it now paints on his skin are soon to be followed by Lothar’s seed spilling out of him. The thought brings his arousal to a new level; he  _ has _ to stifle his moan with a hand on his mouth and walks to the bed, but does not crawl onto Lothar just yet. If he touches the man now, he just knows he’s going to come all over Lothar’s chest, and he doesn’t want it to happen like this. When he does come, he wants it to be with Lothar’s hard member deep inside him, preferably with the man still asleep.

It takes a few moments. He finally cools down through the temperature of the room. Knowing they will be warm soon enough, he tugs at the blanket gently, and finally manages pull it away from his lover’s body without waking him up. The first thing he notices it that Lothar really was dead tired the night before, since he didn’t bother putting on his sleeping garments, just peeled out of his day clothes and fell into bed. It is Khadgar’s saving grace now, because he wouldn’t have known how to free Lothar’s cock from eventual trousers without waking his lover up. 

Lothar is lying on his back, still snoring softly in his sleep. One hand is strewn about stomach muscles Khadgar usually worships with his tongue, while the other is beneath the cushion. Khadgar licks his lips upon this delicious sight, then sets his gaze on the older man’s cock. It sleeps within a nest of surprisingly fair pubic hair. But Khadgar knows that it won’t rest for long anymore, grins like a fool when his still slick fingers grab it. 

He leans over Lothar, kisses his chest, his shoulder, his stomach with an open mouth. All his knowledge how to arouse his lover crash into his head, and he therefore nips here, sucks there, licks somewhere else. He feels Lothar respond to his touches, but nothing more. The other still sleeps deeply, even though he exhales a little deeper. 

To speed things up, Khadgar stops for a moment to fetch the vial of oil that still lies on the floor, then mounts Lothar, sits atop him. His hands find Lothar’s shoulders, skin still warm from the blanket, and he props himself up while his ass rubs deliciously against Lothar’s crotch. Not long after, he feels his lover’s cock stir, then it rises, before the head rubs against his cleft. 

The moan escapes him before he can help it. A sudden surge of panic sweeps through him, and he stops, looks at Lothar, but the man is still deeply asleep. He sighs with relief, then pours some of the oil on his hand, ready to slick Lothar’s hard cock up. He is so excited to do this that his heart pounds in his chest while he disposes the vial on the night stand, wraps his oily hand around Lothar’s dick and pumps it carefully. He hears Lothar’s breath hitch, sees how his lover opens his mouth and moans quietly, but does not do anything otherwise. Another sigh leaves Khadgar’s mouth, before he lets Lothar’s hard cock rub against him once more. When he finally sinks down on it, it is slow and careful, since he does not want to wake Lothar up, and also give himself time to get used to the intrusion. The noises he wants to make are difficult to contain, since he is so used to just shout his pleasure at Lothar, to let him know how much he loves it, but he is afraid that those sounds will rouse the man beneath him from his sleep. Thus he keeps silent, as hard as that might be.

When he finally has Lothar inside him, he needs a moment to concentrate while the pleasure tingles at the base of his spine. The feeling of his lover inside him is one that he will never tire of, and he cannot stop himself from clenching around it. Lothar gasps, moves a little, but ultimately stays under. Khadgar cannot help but grin a little, and then he starts moving and fucking himself on Lothar’s cock. 

It is amazing. He goes slow, slower than he would prefer, but it is necessary so that Lothar doesn’t wake up. Not that Khadgar would feel bad if it were to happen; Lothar would most likely just roll them around and then pound into Khadgar like there is no tomorrow, but this method has its very own appeal, too. Besides little gasps, he keeps his pleasure to himself, though, doesn’t move too much. Soon, his thighs burn from the strain, but it is alright, he can take it, and the mind blowing arousal he feels right now sure make up for it.

He wants to tell Lothar so much right now, though. He wants to make his warrior know just what kind of feelings he inspires in Khadgar, how  _ good _ and  _ right _ the warrior feels within him. The pleasure wrecks him in a way that is too delicious; his slow pace falters when he finds himself on his way to an orgasm that will demolish his silence completely.

Beneath him Lothar starts to move. His hips jerk upright, probably seeking more of the tightness that clenches his cock. Khadgar sees how his eyes move below the lids, indicating that his lover is dreaming -- of this, probably, thinks Khadgar proudly, and then whimpers as quietly as he can when Lothar’s dick pushes against his prostate. He knows he is going to come soon, he knows it, and Lothar’s hips move faster, showing Khadgar that his warrior is close as well. He feels Lothar start to quiver, can't help but grin while he bends forward, kissing his lover's neck as his hand finds his erection and pumps it.

He comes almost violently on Lothar's chest, his semen spurting out of him to land hotly on his lover's body. He manages to stifle his moan by sucking a hickey on Lothar's shoulder, yet whimpers when his lover finishes only seconds later, his seed making Khadgar grow hot all over once more. Lothar himself moans from deep within his throat, and Khadgar delights in the way he feels the vibration against his cheek. The warrior is still asleep. Khadgar grins while he catches his breath.

He doesn't bother to clean himself and Lothar up, just lets the warrior’s cock slip from his pliant body. His legs burn from the strain and he is exhausted, thus he just collapses next to his lover and cuddles up against him.  _ This was fun _ , he thinks tiredly, stretches to pull the blanket over himself and his lover. He kisses Lothar's shoulder before he finally falls asleep, a sated smile on his face.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus :)

When Khadgar wakes up the next morning, it is to the pleasurable feeling of Lothar’s hard cock sliding in and out of him slowly. He moans loudly, then turns his head to look at his lover. Lothar grins at him before a he licks a kiss into Khadgar's mouth. The younger man can somewhat taste himself on Lothar's tongue and moans once more.

Lothar chuckles, “Good morning.” His pace does not falter.

“Mhm,” Khadgar kisses Lothar's neck, hunger behind this action. His back is against Lothar's chest, and the older man's warm hand holds Khadgar's leg up, thrusting into him with slow and sensual movements. It feels so good that Khadgar is surprised that he didn't wake sooner. “A very good morning.”

Lothar laughs, “For me too.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Lothar breathes it into Khadgar's ear, his hip snaps forward. Khadgar gasps his name loudly. “Imagine my surprise when I woke up and had my chest sticky from cum, my dick slick with oil.” He moves sharply once more; another thrust that has Khadgar almost begging for more, so mercilessly does Lothar push against his prostate. “You were really horny last night, weren't you?”

“Yes, I was -- hmmm,  _ like this, yes  _ \-- and since we talked about it once--”

“It's okay, I'm cool with it,” Lothar's grin is all teeth. He nibbles on Khadgar's earlobe. “More than cool. It really turned me on, you know?”

“It did?”

“Really,” Lothar thrusts into his lover and growls. “Don't you feel it?”

Two more thrusts has Khadgar breathing harshly, “Oh Light, Anduin, yes, I feel it -- fuck,  _ yes! _ ”

Lothar intensifies his pace; now that Khadgar is awake, he doesn't need to go slow anymore. It has the younger man clawing at the sheets, and reduces him into a moaning mess within moments. 

They don't last long afterwards. Khadgar clenches around Lothar and the warrior comes with a deep moan while his hand strokes Khadgar to completion. After, they cuddle against each other in their bliss, delight in each other's smell. 

“That felt good,” Khadgar finally says. “Not only that but  _ waking up with your cock inside me _ .”

Lothar laughs, “I bet. I'd imagine waking up to that would be really hot, too.”

“Well,” Khadgar licks his lips, “What about being awake while doing it?”

A heartbeat passes, then Lothar resolves into laughter once more, “You're insatiable.”

“You love it.” Khadgar spreads his legs. Lothar rolls over and positions himself between them.

“I really do.” 

They are late that morning.


End file.
